The present invention relates to a load simulator that is a program for applying access load on a web server device and to a computer on which the program runs.
A web load testing apparatus includes a load simulator and a viewer to observe a state of a web server device as a test target while applying a load thereto. The load simulator generates a plurality of threads that function as virtual web clients; gives scenarios, each of which defines the request order for page data in the web server device as a test target, to the generated virtual web clients; and makes the clients transmit request messages and receive response messages as defined in the scenario. Thereby, the load simulator saves the response messages that are received by the virtual web clients from the web server device, and records a log of the responses. The viewer displays a web page based on the page data in the response messages, or displays a list of the log information about the responses.
Some viewers mentioned above have a function to display a web page instantly every time any virtual web client receives a response message from a web server device as a test target, based on page data in the response message.
However, if such a viewer includes means for issuing a request of data of an image that is embedded into a web page from page data thereof in a response message and means for opening a new window, the web server device executes processes that are not related to the access load test, which leaves a response log unrelated to the scenario and opens a window other than the window of the viewer.